NRG Oncology (NRG) is a newly constituted National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) group created through the coordinated efforts and scientific merger of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). The NRG Oncology Biospecimen Bank (NRG-BB) will be formed from the three legacy biospecimen resources of the RTOG, GOG and NSABP into a single repository for all biospecimens collected as part of NRG Oncology clinical trials. NRG Oncology and the NCI have agreed to enroll up to 5,099 patients per year in future NCI-funded NRG-sponsored cancer clinical trials. We will collect, process and manage biospecimens from patients enrolled in Phase II & III clinical treatment trials to maintain an accurate and effective repository of tumor and normal tissues with associated clinical, epidemiologic, and descriptive biospecimen information, for use in trial-related activities and future translational science projects. The NRG-BB will maximize the quality and quantity of biospecimens and their derivatives through the utilization of standardized and optimal preservation, storage, quality assurance and distribution methods. We will market and distribute de-identified samples in a standardized and equitable manner to all qualified investigators both within and outside NRG Oncology by utilizing Biospecimen IT Navigator and NCTN Biospecimen front door services. Working with the biobanks from other NCTN groups and the Group Banking Committee of the NCI, we will harmonize biospecimen activities and processes. Finally, we will develop distributed infrastructure to support and/or perform innovative genomic analyses for patient assignment to multi-arm targeted therapy trials conducted by NRG Oncology. Robust informatics is required to allow translational scientists to know what is available within the NRG-BB and to equitably distribute biospecimens to the translational science community both within and outside NRG Oncology. We have anticipated this need by already harmonizing and consolidating our IT resources using a common Specimen Tracking and Reporting System (STARS) bioinformatics platform. This adoption of a common IT platform across the 3 legacy biospecimen banks has permitted an improved service level for the group, interoperability and freely exchangeable data with our NRG-BB partners and opportunities to enhance our links with the SDMC. Moreover, this new platform has permitted better external linkages with the Group Banking Committee, the NCI and with the Navigator and Front Door project.